Shadow Moses Island
Shadow Moses is an island that is part of the Fox Archipelago lying south-west of mainland Alaska in the Bering Sea. A nuclear weapons disposal facility located on Shadow Moses secretly doubled as a massive weapons development complex. History Shadow Moses was formed by the eruption of the active volcano Old Moses on the island of Unimak, one of the Fox Islands at the eastern end of the Aleutian chain. Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). The nuclear weapons disposal facility on the island was built in 2002.Metal Gear Solid 2, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "The nuclear weapons disposal plant on Shadow Moses dates back to 2002. It was built solely for the purpose of temporarily storing nuclear warheads slated for disposal..." :- In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko Officially, it was made to temporarily store nuclear warheads so it wouldn't come into conflict with START-2, but in reality, it was owned and operated by an ArmsTech dummy corporation for the development of Metal Gear REX.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Shadow Moses itself was too small to accommodate a runway, and was thus inaccessible by airplane. The island was furnished with its own power plant and foundry to make it self-sufficient. In early 2005, Shadow Moses was the location of a top secret test launch of a new type of stealth nuclear warhead, conducted by ArmsTech and DARPA and overseen by FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces. However, shortly thereafter, FOXHOUND rebelled against the U.S. Government, holding DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker hostage, and hijacking Metal Gear REX and its nuclear armament. Ex-FOXHOUND operative Solid Snake was sent in to deal with the terrorist threat and defuse the situation. The island facility was nearly destroyed by an aerial nuclear strike issued by Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman in order to keep the incident out of the public eye, but the orders were rescinded when Houseman was arrested at the last second. This became known as the Shadow Moses Incident. Post-Shadow Moses Following the incident, a journalist named Gary McGolden supposedly traveled to the island in order to verify Nastasha Romanenko's account of the Shadow Moses Incident, in her book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. According to McGolden's article (The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses), the island had been placed under the control of the military, in order to conceal the events that took place there. He claimed to have been captured by agents of the Patriots, but their attempts at interrogating him, regarding his sources, were foiled when he was rescued by an "invisible" savior. Afterwards, the island was completely abandoned and remained untouched for seven years, presumably due to the greater exposure given to Romanenko's book, following the publication of McGolden's article. In any case the island, along with the Fox Archipelago, was steadily being swamped by the the rising waters due to global warming, which acted as the primary reason for the U.S. Army removing the nuclear materials and its control over Shadow Moses Island.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=436&p=2 In 2014, Solid Snake returned to Shadow Moses after discovering that Liquid Ocelot intended to steal the railgun from Metal Gear REX. This was because it was not under SOP control and could launch a stealth missile at a satellite in space which housed JD, the Patriots core AI. Once again infiltrating the base, Snake fought his way through numerous Gekko and Dwarf Gekko, and fought and defeated Crying Wolf (in the same Snowfield where he had fought Sniper Wolf nine years before). Snake made his way to the underground supply tunnel and found REX, but the railgun had already been removed. He then encountered Vamp, and managed to temporarily strip him of his immortality, giving Raiden a chance to kill him. REX's hangar became the final resting place for Vamp and Naomi Hunter, and with hordes of Suicide Gekkos pouring in, Snake and Raiden managed to escape in the re-powered Metal Gear REX. Snake and Liquid then ended up fighting at Shadow Moses' port area, with Snake operating REX and Metal Gear RAY being piloted by Liquid Ocelot. Areas Cargo dock A small port located within a cavern on the south of the island used for the transfer of cargo. An elevator to the north of the dock leads up to the island's heliport. In 2005, Solid Snake infiltrated the island's disposal facility via the cargo dock. In addition, Liquid Snake sent several Genome soldiers to guard the cargo dock prior to leaving in a Hind D to take down some F-16s, anticipating Snake's arrival via the area. Heliport A small airport suitable only for use by helicopters, the heliport contained a single helipad with limited facilities such as lighting from two searchlights. It contained an armory. In 2005, the Sons of Big Boss used the heliport to dock a Mi-24 Hind D gunship, provided by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Tank hangar Tank hangar (1) The tank hangar was built to hold the facility's two M1A1 Abrams tanks in protective storage, and to maintain them. The tank hangar's cargo door was also designed to act as an airlock that seals itself and releases poison gas if an intruder trips one of the infrared sensors. In 2005, Solid Snake was forced to enter the tank hangar via the ventilation ducts, as the main door had been sealed due to the blizzard outside. In 2014, Snake was able to access the hangar directly through the door, as it had been left open after the facility had been abandoned. Holding cells (B1) in the prison.]] Located in the east section of the 1st floor basement of the tank hangar, the holding cells were used for the temporary confinement of base personnel as short term punishment for minor offences. It was also adjacent to the medical facility. In 2005, the Sons of Big Boss used the holding cells to imprison their hostages, along with those soldiers who refused to participate in their revolt. It was here that Solid Snake met Decoy Octopus (disguised as the DARPA Chief) and Meryl Silverburgh. Snake later returned here after escaping from the medical facility. Medical room (B1) Located to the west of the 1st floor basement of the tank hangar (adjacent to the holding cells), the medical room was used to provide healthcare and patient treatment for base personnel. It also contained a single room besides the medical lab itself, which was primarily where a patient is to stay at. In 2005, Revolver Ocelot placed his electrical torture machine within the medical room, in order to extract information from the terrorists' hostages. Solid Snake himself was later tortured and imprisoned within the medical room. Armory (B2) The armory was used for the storage of weapons and ammunition, located in the 2nd floor basement of the tank hangar. There were originally going to be renovations to the armory, but it was postponed due to the terrorist attack, thus leaving unpainted areas that could be used to detect weakened walls. The main portions of the armory were rooms that contained fragmentation grenades, C4, FAMAS (both the gun and the ammunition), Nikita missiles (ammunition and weapon), and a PSG-1, along with SOCOM ammunition. In addition, there were some areas beyond the walls that contained a support pillar as well as two rooms beyond the passageway in a weakened wall that contained various fenced off equipment as well as some Stinger missiles and a digital camera. In 2005, Solid Snake battled with Revolver Ocelot to the armory's south, in order to rescue the ArmsTech President. Canyon A canyon providing passage between the tank hangar and the nuclear warhead storage building. In 2005, Snake fought and disabled one of the base's M1A1 Abrams tanks within the canyon, which was operated by Vulcan Raven and two Genome Soldiers. Nuclear warhead storage building Nuclear warhead storage building (1) The first floor of the nuke building was used the house the facility's dismantled warheads. In 2005, Snake was restricted from using weapons in the warhead storage area by his internal nanomachines, due to the risk of igniting any leaking radioactive material. By 2014, the nuclear warheads had been removed from the missiles by the U.S. Government due to the sinking of the Fox Islands.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: I believe the warheads have been removed from those nuclear missiles. The amount of ionizing radiation the Mk.III's Geiger counter is detecting is significantly lower than what we'd see if there were actual warheads present. Which means, obviously, that you can use heavy weapons without having to worry about igniting leaking radioactive material and causing a nuclear holocaust. // Solid Snake: Nice. Western Labs (B2) The area that most of the engineers for Metal Gear REX worked on developing various technologies or things related to REX. Seven office cubicles were installed in this lab, as well as various desks. It also contained various air cleaners in the walls to dust off tiny particles off of the personnel's bodies before entering the lab.This is explained in a Codec call with Meryl. It also contained an electric floor as well as a generator for the electric floor. In 2005, a large portion of the lab was laced with poison gas (organophosphate nerve agents such as Soman) by the Sons of Big Boss terrorist group during the Shadow Moses Incident in order to prevent Dr. Emmerich from escaping in case he managed to evade the guards.This is explained in a Codec call.The gas was also colored yellow to make it easier for personnel to detect if there was a leak (as organophosphate nerve agents in their pure form are colorless and odorless)Nastasha Romanenko explains this in an optional Codec conversation. Solid Snake had to utilize a remote-control Nikita missile to blow up the generator and deactivate the electric floor so he can freely access Otacon's lab. Nine years later, Snake had to traverse through this area in order to get to Dr. Hal Emmerich's lab in order to activate the doors on the first floor of the Warhead Storage Building to access the Snowfield. Dr. Hal Emmerich's lab (B2) Located in the northeast section of the 2nd floor basement, the laboratory of Dr. Hal Emmerich was outfitted with several supercomputers for the purpose of testing newly-developed weaponry in virtual environments. In 2005, Emmerich was confined to his lab by the Sons of Big Boss in order to continue his research on Metal Gear. After his life was threatened by the Cyborg Ninja, he was rescued by Snake, who proceeded to battle and defeat the ninja in unarmed combat. Nine years later, Snake returned to the lab in order to restore security to the building, and unlock the first floor back door leading to the snowfield. Commander's room (B1) Located on the 1st floor basement, this was the personal office of the base's commander. A bookcase in the room concealed a door leading to the underground passage to the communications towers. In addition, the office contained a diorama/hologram of the communication towers. To the south of the command room itself is the main lobby, which contained lavatories as well as a lab with various supplies within. In 2005, Snake tried to locate a Nikita missile here as well as Meryl Silverburgh after she was ambushed. In the office itself, Snake fought and defeated Psycho Mantis here in order to save Meryl Silverburgh from his control. Cave A small cave providing passage between the 1st floor basement of the nuclear warhead storage building and the underground passage leading to the communication towers. The cave was inhabited by wolf dogs. Underground passage Passage leading from the cave to Communications Tower A. It was situated underground due to the presence of glaciers above. In 2005, the passage was laid with Claymore mines, which were successfully avoided by Snake and Meryl Silverburgh, after the latter was able to recall Psycho Mantis's memories. However, they were ambushed by Sniper Wolf, whom Snake was forced to battle when Meryl was shot. Communications towers The two communications towers were tall man-made structures, designed to support a large high-gain reflector dish antenna for data communications. They were both approximately 28 stories tall. In 2005, Solid Snake used the walkway between the Communications Towers A and B in order to cross over the glaciers that were blocking the overland route. Snake was initially forced to use the walkway on the roof, as the one located on the 16th floor was inaccessible due to the door being frozen from the outside. However, the upper walkway was destroyed, along with the towers' dish antenna, by Liquid Snake's Hind D. Rapelling down the exterior of Tower A to the lower walkway, Snake successfully crossed to Tower B, and proceeded to destroy Liquid's Hind using Stinger missiles that he procured there. Some of the lower stairs and walkways inside Tower B had previously collapsed, causing Snake to use the elevator, where several stealth-camouflaged soldiers attempted to ambush him. Snowfield In 2005, Sniper Wolf battled Snake here for the second time. Nine years later, Wolf's doppelganger, Crying Wolf, battled Snake in the same area. Various armories occupy the perimeter in addition to the entrance to the underground base and the communication towers, and contain various pine trees. Liquid Snake also placed a parachute on top of a tree so Snake could know that he survived his Hind's crash. A truck was also stationed there, implying that the Snowfield was part of a supply route. Underground maintenance base Blast furnace Due to the difficulty of bringing supplies to the base, a blast furnace was built for the creation of building materials. The pipes used for the boiler in the blast furnace were also outdated, releasing steam occasionally. In 2014, the molten metal had long since been drained. Snake used an elevator to the west to descend to the casting facility. Casting facility The molten metal from the blast furnace was transported to the casting facility, where it would be poured into a mold, which contains a hollow cavity of the desired shape, and then allowed to solidify. The solidified part would then be ejected or broken out of the mold to complete the process. Snake used the casting facility as an alternate route to the underground base, in 2014, as the door leading to the cargo elevator and warehouse had been sealed by Vamp. Numerous unmanned weapons were deployed to guard the facility. Cargo elevator A series of cargo elevators were developed to transport vehicles and building materials to the underground maintenance base during its construction. It was originally intended that there be only one cargo elevator, but the designers changed plans and added a relay point between two elevators, due to the structural integrity of the bedrock.Otacon explains this in a Codec conversation. Warehouse The warehouse was located directly in the middle of the permafrost layer, and lacked a heater. It contained a lot of crates because the room in question was still under construction, since finishing Metal Gear's underground base remained the top priority. In 2005, Snake battled Vulcan Raven within the warehouse. Underground base The location of Metal Gear REX's development and maintenance. A large elevator would carry REX between the underground base and the supply route above for deployment of the nuclear-armed bipedal tank. The drainage ditch around REX's elevator contained spent fuel/nuclear waste, namely due to the negligence of the personnel of disposing it. Control room A room that served as the operations centre where Metal Gear REX and its nuclear payload could be monitored and controlled. It is located on the third floor walkway of the underground base. It has nerve gas release valves in case an intruder managed to infiltrate the area. Security cameras were also installed to monitor the room for any intrusions. Supply route A large tunnel used to transport weapons, ammunition, equipment, and supplies. It was also split into two different routes. One was the actual supply route, and the other was an alternate, much smaller tunnel to the left of the main supply route, used to escape from the facility in case of an emergency. In 2005, Snake battled and disabled Metal Gear REX, then later fought Liquid Snake atop REX's frame. After Liquid's defeat, Snake and Meryl used the supply tunnels to escape from Shadow Moses during an impending bombing raid. In 2014, Snake held off numerous Suicide Gekko while Raiden fought against Vamp atop REX's remains. Snake later escaped through this area, piloting the newly-reactivated REX, when the Suicide Gekko attempted the destroy the underground base. Supply port A large coastal port for transporting cargo to and from the island via boat. In 2014, Snake piloted Metal Gear REX in battle against Liquid Ocelot's Metal Gear RAY. Sections of the port area were damaged when Liquid attempted to crush Snake with his personal warship, Outer Haven. Vehicles (as of 2005) *M1A1 Abrams tanks (2) *Jeeps (2) *M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicles (3) *Metal Gear REX *Snowmobile Behind the scenes In Metal Gear Solid, Otacon mentions that there is a mess hall in the facility, but it is never seen in-game. Also, none of the other scientists that worked on the base are seen in-game either, although Snake mentions them while talking to Jim Houseman. The novelization reveals another building with smokestacks as being the location where most of the hostages were being detained. According to Gary McGolden's article, The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses, there was also a weather station located on the island. An Integral Podcast revealed that during Metal Gear Solid 4's development, there was originally supposed to be a frozen lake at the top of the path that led to the Canyon, but it was cut off, and thus left it blocked off in the final version. When Snake returns to Shadow Moses Island in Metal Gear Solid 4, many audio flashbacks will play when the player reaches a certain point; listening to these flashbacks will award the player with extra Drebin Points. On the way to Otacon's old lab, the blood of the soldiers that Gray Fox killed in Metal Gear Solid remain. When the player reaches Otacon's lab, he and Snake will reminisce about what happened, as well as the fact that it was the very same room where they first met. A dark marking on the floor can also be seen next to the locker, which is the spot where Otacon wet himself while being attacked by Gray Fox. In the same area, the Mario and Yoshi figures that were on Otacon's computer are gone (Twin Snakes reference). Differences between games In terms of layout and environmental inclusions, Shadow Moses appears nearly identical to the versions in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, but with some notable differences. Certain areas of the island are inaccessible in Metal Gear Solid 4. These areas are the cargo dock, holding cells, armory, commander's room, cave, underground passage (remains of this area can still be seen in the snowfield), Inside the communication towers, cargo elevators and warehouse. In addition, two new areas have been added; the casting facilty, which serves as an alternate route to REX's hangar, and the port area, which is located through the large door in REX's hangar, and serves as the location for an epic battle leading to the climax of the chapter. Metal Gear Solid 4 establishes both the original Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes canonical as elements from both versions are present in this version. Examples include the audio flashbacks taken from The Twin Snakes, which used re-recorded voice acting, whereas Snake's image flashbacks are from Metal Gear Solid, including Snake's dream sequence. The reason for using the voice acting from The Twin Snakes, is because the dialogue from Metal Gear Solid was not recorded in a soundproof booth, unlike The Twin Snakes, however on the PlayStation's sound hardware, the outside noise is not noticeable, yet is when played through the PlayStation 3 (and also the Nintendo GameCube). Note that this is not the case in the Japanese release. Heliport: * Snake infiltrates the heliport area via a small passage through the rock wall in Metal Gear Solid 4. In Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes this passage doesn't exist but there is a large piece of the wall missing where it's supposed to be, indicating that it may actually be there. *The metal barricade that was previously attached to the western edge has gone entirely. Instead, there is another barricade blocking access to the elevator. *The small storage rooms west of the helipad now include ventilation ducts. *The ducts used to enter the Tank Hangar have a slightly different layout. *There are now step placements leading onto the helipad, whereas Metal Gear Solid had two large steps and The Twin Snakes had four steps. *The columns around the upper ventilation duct are different. Tank hangar: *The front hangar door has been opened up. In Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' it was locked due to a blizzard. *There are no surveillance cameras in the tank hangar and Dwarf Gekko are now attached to the walls where the cameras were. *The stairs in the tank hanger are now closer to the main doors and are a different albiet more realistic model. *The upper ventilation duct exit has been destroyed. *The M1 tank's cannon has been turned to the side. *Some of the small rooms that previously required a keycard are now permanently open. Canyon: *There is a small passage in the rocks that doesn't appear in the other versions. *In The Twin Snakes, there is a duct that runs across the ground which is not in Metal Gear Solid or Metal Gear Solid 4, though it is likely that this would now be snowed over, explaining its absence in Metal Gear Solid 4. *Raven's M1 tank is not there. It was presumably removed by the Genome Soldiers after Snake had destroyed it. In Metal Gear Solid, the tank is not present if Snake goes back through the area after retrieving the Nikita, while in The Twin Snakes, the wreakage remains there for the duration of the game. *Some kind of pump is on the right side of the entrance to the storage building. Nuclear warhead storage building: *The gun cameras that were on the front door in Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' are no longer there. *The elevated platform now has supports below it. In Metal Gear Solid it is fixed to the wall with no supports at all, in The Twin Snakes it has a small support where it meets the floor. *Around the corner from the elevator there was a crate that is no longer there. *The steps to the upper level are different (the same steps model used in the tank hangar). *The western wall is a reflective surface, Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' features a matte, non-reflective wall. *There are no surveillance cameras in the missile hangar anymore. *Snake can now use all of his weapons on the first floor of the building. In an optional codec conversation with Otacon, he says that the warheads were removed from the missiles. Lab: *The glass separating the elevator and the control panel is smashed. *The air cleaners now have rectangular holes; originally they were circular. *There are no remains of the soldiers that Gray Fox killed 9 years before, though stains and bullet holes remain. The corpses were presumably recovered by a clean-up crew. *The large dent in the wall left from when Gray Fox kicked a soldier into it, is now on another section of the wall. *The supercomputers in Hal Emmerich's old office now have transparent covers and a green illumination. *The small control panel on the wall just before the electric floor (the one that deactivates after the main panel is hit by a missile) is not there. *The gun cameras that were in this area are gone. *Desks and equipment in the west office (where the Nikita missile went through) are now damaged and disorganized. *The PlayStation (or GameCube in The Twin Snakes) that was originally on one of the desks is gone. *A large hole in the ceiling in the hall with the electrified floor is present. Snowfield: *Snake enters this area through a large door connecting the nuclear warhead storage building to the snowfield. This door was locked previously. This entrance also allows access to the full Snowfield, as only part of it was accessible originally, during the second battle with Sniper Wolf, where the rest of the area was enclosed by a series of barricades, Which in 2014 are no longer there. *The underground passage where Snake fought Sniper Wolf (and where Meryl Silverburgh was shot) for the first time is now filled with snow, but still recognizable as the edges of the wall along with the alcoves can still be seen, but are damaged and uneven. In 2014, the entrance is snowed in. *The cargo truck that was parked near the storerooms has gone. * The wreckage of the Hind D that Snake destroyed previously can be seen. * Liquid Snake's parachute, which was previously visible on a tree near the Hind D wreckage, is gone. * The doors to the interior of both comm. towers are boarded up. Blast furnace: *There are no gun cameras in the entrance room and the crate can no longer be crawled under. *There is a large control unit on the deck of the blast furnace, which is not there in either Metal Gear Solid or The Twin Snakes. *The railings in the area are a different, more realistic decaying model. *The molten metal is gone (it appears to have been intentionally drained out of the furnace). *There is an elevator in the west corner (this doesn't exist in Metal Gear Solid or The Twin Snakes) which leads to a previously unseen area called the casting facility, used as an alternative route to REX's hangar. The mechanics and shafts of the cargo elevator's can be seen in this area. *The overall layout is similar but slightly different. Underground base and REX's hangar: *The small hatch Snake crawls through from the casting facility is entirely absent in the original. In The Twin Snakes, there is a hatch but it is higher up on the wall. *The floor traps are open and serve as the spawning point for the Dwarf Gekko. *The gun cameras are out of service due to the power cut and there aren't as many as there were before. In Metal Gear Solid, there were approximately 30 or more gun placements on the walls. In The Twin Snakes, there are only 4, guarding the corridor to REX's hangar. *The waterfall of drainage waste no longer runs. *The camera in the corridor just before entering REX's hangar (which captures Vamp and Naomi Hunter entering the hangar) was not present in Metal Gear Solid or The Twin Snakes. *The door used to escape the supply route when piloting REX is seen in both Metal Gear Solid and The Twin Snakes but is inaccessible (Snake refers to it as "the door in front?" when questioning his escape in Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes''). In Metal Gear Solid 4, it is revealed that it leads to the port area, which was not seen originally, though the ending cutscene in The Twin Snakes shows structures in the background similar to those seen in the port, it is likely that this is in fact the port as it would only be located a small distance down the same coast as the exit of the supply route. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Shadow Moses Island, specifically the Helipad area, also appears in the Nintendo fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When fifteen battles have been fought on this stage, Solid Snake will challenge the winner of the previous battle. Upon his defeat, he will become a playable character. During battle, a searchlight will hover over the walls of the battlefield; if it spots a character, a red "!" will appear over their heads, along with the trademark alert noise. The two searchlight towers, however, can be destroyed if attacked long enough, although they will restore themselves after a short period of time. Occasionally, Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear RAY, or two Gekko will appear in the background, though not affecting the fighters. Snake can also use his Codec on this stage to contact Colonel Campbell (or, in the case of Luigi, his Patriot doppelganger), Mei Ling, and Otacon (and on one occasion, Slippy Toad from the Star Fox series, if Snake is fighting Falco) and gain intel regarding his opponents. If he is knocked out, however, the person on the other frequency will treat the situation like a traditional Game Over in the Metal Gear Solid games. Hideo Kojima worked on the development of Shadow Moses. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Super Smash Bros. Brawl See also * Shadow Moses Incident * Twin Suns Notes and references External links Shadow Moses Island stage at Smash Bros. Dojo!! Category:Locations Category:Metal Gear Solid